Tina Minoru
'''Tina Minoru' is a main character on Season One of Runaways. Character Description A perfectionist "tiger mom." In her professional life, she is a brilliant innovator and ruthless CEO. Emotionally, she is less confident, often shying away from difficult conversations with her daughter Nico and careful to avoid explicit displays of her feelings.'Marvel's Runaways' Sets Remaining Cast for Television Project with Hulu Backstory Not much is known about Tina's past prior to meeting Robert Minoru. However, by Tina's own admission, her life growing up with her mother was strained as she claimed that her mother never gave her anything.Kingdom Eventually she's become an innovator and the CEO of Wizard. Approximately eighteen years ago, Tina and Robert had their first child, Amy. A couple years later, she and Robert were approached by Jonah and joined PRIDE. Tina and Robert would also have their second child, Nico. Six years into their annual PRIDE charity meetings, their fellow members, Gene and Alice Hernandez are killed in an accident at Goodman University and the Minoru's accompany the other families to the Hernandez's funeral.DestinyDoomsday Eight years following the Hernandez's deaths, Amy, hacks Wizard and trips their alarms alerting Tina. Afterwards, Amy, seemingly, commits suicide, devastating Tina and the family.MetamorphosisHostile Nico finds her the following day; Tina has Wizey seal the house and calls detective Flores. Using the Staff of One, she knocks Nico out to prevent her from calling 911 and handles Amy's death.Fifteen Throughout the Series Season One In Reunion and Rewind, Tina starts off the day, pouring herself a cup of hot tea. As she takes the first sip, Wizey, the Minoru's artificial intelligence system chimes and indicates that the door to Amy's room as been opened. Tina checks the security camera and sees that Nico has entered her sister's rooms. Tina sets her tea on the counter and exits the kitchen. As she's making her way to Amy's room, Robert, her husband, attempts to intervene, asking her what's going on, but she ignores him and continues past him. In Amy's room, she confronts Nico, wondering what she was doing. Nico replies that she's only borrowing tights and that she's leaving. Tina stands her ground, telling her that she knew the rules. She attempts to reason with her mother, that Amy, if she were here, would let her but before he's able to continue, Tina reminds her that Amy is not here. Nico concludes then that it doesn't matter whether she took her tights. She pushes past her mother, though in her attempt to leave, she knocks over one of Amy's tennis trophies. Tina freezes, the trophy lying broken on the floor. Nico pleads with her mother as she bends down to pick up the broken trophy, telling her that it was just as accident. She shuts Nico down, telling to to "just go!" Robert looks on, leaving Tina distraught on the floor. With Nico off to Atlas Academy, Robert tells Tina that he needs to "fix this", though she misunderstands him, believing it's about the trophy. Robert reminds her that today is the second anniversary of Amy's death. Sitting the trophy back on the dresser, Tina leaves and heads for her office. She takes a moment and gathers herself before deciding to take the Staff of One out of the locked display case. She presses her thumb to the ornate handle, pricking her thumb enough to draw blood. As she holds it, the ring atop the staff begins to glow. As she returns to Amy's room, Robert is attempting to glue the trophy's figurine back to the base. Tina tells him the she needs him out of the room, immediately. Robert ignores her demands and continues to hold the figurine atop the base, passively asking "why?" Tina reiterates that she made it clear that no one is to come into Amy's room, himself included. She believes that the verbal contract between herself and Nico is no longer enough and is determined to seal off the room. Robert berates her as sealing off the room is not rational. Tina tells him again to leave the room but he presses her again, that her way is no way to deal with the situation. The Staff lights up once again as Tina wields the staff to create an impenetrable wall with a diamond shaped pattern. Once the door way is completely sealed, the Staff's glow dissipates. Robert stands and confronts Tina, tapping on the glass, "real mature" he tells her. Tina offers that she did warn him. Robert attempts to quell Tina's anger. He knows she misses Amy, that he does too, though everyday Nico pulls further way and things have to change, otherwise they will lose her too. Robert continues to stare down his wife through the glossy seal and Tina relents. She supposes they can start with a padlock and commands the staff to remove the seal. Tina returns to the office, leaving Robert alone in Amy's room. That night at PRIDE's annual charity meeting at the Wilder residences, Tina and Robert meet with the other parents; Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, Dale and Stacey Yorkes, Victor and Janet Stein and Leslie Dean. While they mingle, Tina, disgusted, berates the Yorkes' homemade brie. Robert deflects the conflict, telling her that he likes it. Stacey comes over wondering if she can take a look at her WizPhone, since it's not downloading her email. Tina immediately shuts her down, telling her that it's below her paygrade, that she's the CEO of Wizard and not "tech support". Robert interjects, telling her that they had fixed the glitch in the latest update. He takes the phone and beings the download. As the continue to mingle, Alex Wilder barges in. Unable to sway the other kids to join him, he retires to his room, alone. Tina remarks that since Amy's death, Nico hasn't been the same either. Leslie attempts to console Tina, considering the day, but Tina rejects her. Leslie continues with PRIDE's true purpose; she passes around a folder with information on a young women, Destiny Gonzalez. Geoffrey looks disheartened with yet another "runaway" and Victor asks if he's getting cold feet. He reasons the less he knows, the better off he'll be, considering that she's only seventeen. Tina rebuts that they all are the same age but Geoffrey's a bit more concerned now that they are the same ages as their own children. With the prospect of the last meeting they have to attend, Tina demands that that they get on with the ceremony. Geoffrey opens up a secret passage way that leads deep below the Wilder home; downstairs they undress and change into red robes. As they gather around a mysterious box, Tina holds up the Staff producing a sound proof barrier. Leslie ushers in Destiny and they begin the Ceremony. Dale and Stacey mixes a sedative in a drink and Leslie makes her drink. Victor sets up and opens the de-materialization box and Geoffrey places her into the box; Destiny's engulfed in a bright while light and attempts to plead with the other parents. Geoffrey tells her that he's sorry as Tina's looks away. The box closes and the ceremony is finished. However, a flash of light radiates from the above balcony, gaining everyone's attention. Catherine concerned about Alex, leaves with Geoffrey accompanying her. Tina suggests that it could have been a reflection from the staff's sound barrier. She holds it up and the barrier ripples with a flash. Not long later, the power goes out and Geoffrey confirms that the breaker were all flipped and they assume that Victor's box caused a power surge. With no other explanation, Tina muses that the box put on quite a show, though Robert doesn't understand how it could have surged, considering it's not "plugged in" or anything. Geoffrey dismisses their children were at fault to which Leslie admits that this meeting was a difficult one. Tina is the first to leave, citing that if everyone else was "good", she had to be in the office early in the morning. Dressing, she and Robert return upstairs and wait for Nico to return from the bathroom. The other parents mingle as they gather their things and their children as they begin to leave. Back at home Tina returns the staff to its display case. Nico stirs around the corner as she attempts to peer on her mother. Tina calls out to her but hears no response. In Destiny, Tina and Robert surprise Dale and Stacey Yorkes at Synnergy Bioengineering. They came to surprise and congratulate the Yorkes for their accomplishment with the Synnergy Serum which made it on the American Journal of Experimental Medicine. As investors, they were interested in the future profits; Tina remarks to let the pharmaceutical companies start their bidding. Stacey, snidely remarks that they expect a big return but Dale's sure of their serum, which will make everybody rich or in the Minoru's case, richer. With the celebration over, Robert and Tina leave and discuss the kind gesture, of which Tina remarks was Robert's. Tina reminisces the time when they would go to the terrible 24-hour sushi bar near Synnery and they'd drink Ramunes whenever they had a deadline to meet. Robert fondly remembers that Tina's hands would shake from all the sugar. However, now, they have "other people" to meet those deadlines. Tina makes a suggestion, "what if we go out tonight", she asks him, for real sushi on a date. Robert deflects Tina's proposal, mentioning that they'll spend time together when they pack up Amy's room. Tina, however, tells him that it isn't about Amy, it's about their relationship and while they can't get back what they lost, they can try. Robert continues to deflect Tina's offer, proposing that they invite Nico for diner, as she needs them too. She follows Robert into their car. Back at home, Tina's changed into "cocktail attire". Nico comes home and confused about where their going. Tina offers there's still time before their reservation if she'd like to come. Nico declines and makes it a point that they need a date night; Tina agrees. She and Robert leave for the sushi restaurant. At the restaurant, Tina orders the shiro maguro while Robert has the halibut. Tina's enjoying herself and feeds Robert a piece of her sushi; Tina admits that she misses their time together. Robert sits in silence. Tina finishes off her wine and slips off her underwear, palming it into Robert's hand. Tina reveals that she booked them a room a mere five minutes away. Robert, shocked, looks around in surprise but doesn't immediately respond; Tina reassures him that it had worked for Dakota Johnson. Robert seems appalled; "we're not characters in some trashy movie" he tells her. It's real life and they are in a real marriage. Tina's taken aback but remains silent. Robert wonders if what they do for PRIDE takes anything out of her. Tina admits that it does, but she's trying to have fun. As the waitress comes by, Tina's embarrassed and grabs a hold of her underwear and looks away. Fed up, Robert stands to leave. He tells Tina to stay and have the green tea mochi. He admits that he's just too confused because for the last two years, since Amy's death, she's shut him out only to go a hundred miles in an hour. He apologizes and leaves Tina sitting in the restaurant alone. Tina makes it back home, taking her heels off at the front door; Wizey announces her presences. She calls out to Nico and heads for her room. As she enters, she fins Nico on top of Alex with her shirt off. Tina's angry with Nico's actions, believing that she was thinking of her and her father, when seemingly she wanted them out of the house. Tina tells Alex it's time to leave and he does what he's told. Nico makes her way past Tina after him. Later that night, Tina calls Leslie wanting her to watch the local news. Leslie retorts that she's not near a TV but Tina can wait, what's on is too important. Watching the news, the reporter is discussing the death of Destiny Gonzalez. Shocked to find out that the sacrifice didn't work out as planned, Tina confirms to Leslie that neither Victor nor Janet or Robert are picking up their phones. This explains why the mysterious man isn't getting better. Tina rightfully concludes, and Leslie confirms, that they will need another sacrifice. In Fifteen, PRIDE calls an emergency meeting, following the failed sacrifice from the previous night. Victor takes responsibility for the failure as a reaction to malaria medication from his South Africa trip. Geoffrey announces that he has his people covering Destiny's body and Leslie relays more depressing news; he's not getting any better and they need another sacrifice, now. He suggests another member from the church, but that would be two suspicious, two missing members in the same week. Leslie agrees with Victor and suggest they find a homeless man or a prostitute, otherwise "someone who doesn't count". Tina volunteers Robert to assist Victor. Leslie also notes that Dale and Stacey did not show up to the meeting and advises that they all reflect on their promises that they all made all those years ago. Tina reassures her that she's make sure the Yorkes do as well. Later in the day, Tina meets with one of her associates, Kincaid, though it wasn't "official business". He's returned and met her at her home office to give her the information she requested. Kincaid was expecting something more amoral, such as economic espionage, trade secret theft, but what he had dug up was not what he had expected. Annoyed with Kincaid's pushing, she thanks him for his service and pays him. As he leaves, he mentions that they didn't seem like bad people; Tina retorts that they never do. With the new information in hand, Tina pays the Yorkes a visit. It was unusual for them to miss a PRIDE meeting. They apologize and inform her that they had been mushroom hunting in a cave with no cell reception; they even off her some as a way to make up for missing the meeting. Tina stares them down and offers that she's glad that they are okay. She was worried about them, that something might've happened or that they had left. Shaken, Dale attempts to divert suspicion, rhetorically asking where they would have went. "The Hernandez's ranch in the Yucatan", Tina blatantly states. Stacey maintains her smile and Tina continues to elaborate. She continues to reveal that such a property is completely off the grid and that she found it held in a private trust, hidden behind a wall of LLCs and DBAs. She backs this up with that it seemed that Gene and Alice left it to them in their will so they'd have some place to run to. They attempt to deflect Tina, offering that its "just a shack in the jungle", but she cuts them off. Tina explains that she knows they've been transferring large amounts of money. Before she bids them farewell, she hopes that they can focus on their job, PRIDE, that they are all almost finished. Personality Physical Appearance Skills and Abilities Appearances ;Season One *''Reunion'' *''Rewind'' *''Destiny'' *''Fifteen'' *''Kingdom'' *''Metamorphosis'' *''Refraction'' *''Tsunami'' *''Doomsday'' *''Hostile'' ;Season Two Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minoru Family Category:Season One Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Runaways Television Series Category:PRIDE